A Daughter's Decision
by PrincessLadySelenity
Summary: Naraku's been defeated, the jewel has been gathered, but now what to do about all the lives lost due to Naraku and what happens when the daughter of InuKag faces love rivals from both sides of the well while slaying demons and upkeeping with shrine duties


**Chapter One**

Athena walked down the street, thinking about her parents. When she had been a baby her mother had brought her to her Grandmother's house. She had told her Grandmother that things were getting dangerous and that she needed her to keep her baby girl safe. A few months later an elderly woman came and told them that her Mother and Father and many of their comrades had fallen. She was heavily wounded but refused to stay saying she had to get back to help. She left her mother's necklace saying that it was Athena's birthright even though it hadn't been completed yet. It would be safe here, in this era. The woman had kept a sliver of it, to return home she had explained, and they never saw her again.

Athena sighed, she had just graduated from High School and had no idea what she wanted to do in life. Her Grandmother and Uncle Sota had never told her where her Mother and Father had met their ends. She knew next to nothing about her Father but she did know a lot about her Mother. Her Great-Grandfather had trained her to take his place and be a Priestess here at their Shrine. Last year he passed away and Uncle Sota had been coming around to help with Grandma and keeping the place up.

Athena sighed as she gazed down at the stand before her. She had decided to do the grocery shopping on her way home from school and get a few things for the shrine. She didn't know what she wanted to do. She knew that her place was at the shrine but she felt like she didn't belong. She followed the old customs her Great-Grandfather had taught her and stuck to those polite ways so much. Her mother's childhood friends, who were like Aunts to her, were constantly trying to play matchmaker for her and get her to lighten up and break loose.

Athena got a few more things from the produce stand then began to make her way back towards the shrine. On the way she was stopped by a Geisha named Ayamei and she really smiled. Ayamei was her best friend and probably the only person that understood how she felt seeing how Ayamei felt very much the same way.

"How are you?" Ayamei asked.

"I'm doing well. Thank you for your concern." Athena said, managing a small smile.

"I've finished my errands for the day and I was thinking that it would do me good to visit your family's shrine. Shall we go there together?" Ayamei asked.

Athena smiled and said, "Yes that sounds like a good idea to me."

The two girls walked together in comfortable silence to the shrine. They were heading up the steps to the shrine when Athena saw a young man running down the steps, her mother's old necklace in his hands!

"No!" Athena whispered.

Athena launched herself at him and the surprised young man fell to the ground. Athena grabbed her mother's necklace from him as her friend came up beside her. He growled and Athena felt that something wasn't quite right. She grabbed her friend's hand and ran with her up the steps. The young man leaped to his feet and was gaining on them fast.

"Ayamei, get into the house and lock the doors. Take my Grandma into the cellar and I'll lead him away." Athena said, as they reached the top of the shrine.

Ayamei shook her head and said, "No, I won't leave you alone."

Athena glanced over her shoulder and saw that he was gaining on them. Athena nodded and whispered, "Quick into the well house."

They stepped inside and bolted it shut. They gazed out the peephole and watched as the young man looked frantically around. Athena was able to take in more about him. He was dressed all in black and had on a black trench coat that reached the heel of black combat boots. His orange red hair was bound in a braid and he looked about anxiously. Then he sniffed the air and turned towards the well house. Athena and Ayamei looked at each other anxiously then retreated further into the well house. They stopped in front of the well and held each other as the seconds stretched on in tense silence.

Suddenly the door was broke open with a single kick and both girls screamed and fell backwards. Athena caught a glimpse of pure fear on the young man's face as they fell back. She closed her eyes waiting for impact but it seemed to take forever and when she opened her eyes both she and Ayamei were standing on the bottom of the well. They looked up and saw sunlight above them. Athena blinked and noticed a rope ladder that looked like it hadn't been used in years.

"Did he break down the well house?" Ayamei asked.

"I don't think we're home." Athena whispered, "One way to find out."

Athena began climbing up the ladder, Ayamei following behind her, the two reached the top of the well and saw an open field. Athena gazed around and noticed flowers at the base of the well. She blinked and saw a carving of a woman and a man with ears like a dogs. She looked closely at the woman and blinked, the woman resembled her mother. Before she could ponder more of this she heard a man's voice exclaim, "That can't be! Kaede took that back to Kagome's mother!"

Athena turned her head towards the voice and asked, "How do you know my Mother's name?"

The man's eyes widened and they heard a woman shout, "Miroku! What's wrong?"

"Sango! You need to come see this." The man said.

Athena and Ayamei exchanged looks and began walking towards him. A woman came running up with a creature that looked like a cat with two tails in her arms. The woman blinked and looked at Athena for a long moment. Athena and Ayamei stopped in front of the pair and the woman, Sango, finally said, "You mother did not want you to come to this time."

"You knew my mother?"Athena asked.

"She was a dear friend of ours." The man, Miroku, said.

"Where are we?" Ayamei asked.

"The Feudal era of Japan." Sango explained, "The well acts as a bridge between your time and ours but only to those of Kagome's blood line and with the assistance of a sacred jewel shard."

"But I was able to travel with Athena." Ayamei said, "As well as the lady that brought the news of her parents to Athena's Grandmother."

"The old priestess, Kaede was of Kagome's bloodline. She, unfortunately passed on a few days after delivering the message to Mrs. Higurashi. She did not get to see the defeat of Naraku." Miroku said.

After a moment of silence Miroku unbelted a sword from around his waist and handed it to Athena and said, "This belongs to you. It was your father's sword made from the fang of his father."

Athena looked at him puzzled as she accepted the sword and belted it around the skirt of her high school uniform. She felt a pulse from it and she could almost smell danger. She turned and stood in front of Ayamei. She gazed around, focused and seconds later what appeared to be a man bursted from the forest. His toungue seemed to dart into the air and taste it, much like a snake's. He looked over at her and said, "You have many of the sacred jewel shards."

Athena quickly stuffed the necklace into the pocket of her skirt. The man laughed and started to change. His lower body seemed to shimmer and in the next instant he looked like he was half snake! Athena looked to Miroku and said, "Please get Ayamei to safety. It's my fault she followed me here. I have to protect her, she's my best friend."

Athena turned her gaze back to the snake man and saw that he was charging his way towards her. Athena began running towards him and pulled the sword from it's sheath with a flash of light as it seemed to extend and widen itself. Not bothering to think Athena simply acted as she leaped into the air, above the snake, and brought it down on it. The sword cut through the snake and it's screams echoed as it's body disappeared. Athena gazed down and saw a glowing piece of something under a scale and picked it up. She sheathed her sword and walked over to it. She picked it up and gazed at it. It shimmered and Athena blinked as she brought out the necklace. Instinctively she placed the shard together with the broken ball and it melded together.

"You just..." Sango began, "You truly are the daughter of Kagome and Inu-Yasha."

"What do you mean?" Athena asked.

"Your mother was a powerful miko that could purify the sacred jewel and your father was a half dog demon that wielded that sword. Which means that you are a quarter dog demon." Sango explained.

Athena blinked and said, "This is to much."

Sango was about to say something when there was a roar and two dragon like things landed in front of them. Sango moved in front of her and said, "What do you want Sesshomaru? We have not seen you since Naraku's downfall."

"I felt the presence of the Sacred Jewel and then I felt the Tetsaiga's power. Tell me where is my father's fang?" An aristocratic voice said.

Athena looked over Sango's shoulder as she put two and two together and said, "Sango, you said that this sword belong to my father's father... so this man is my Uncle then?"

The man looked past Sango and gazed at Athena and said, "Yes, that would make me your Uncle."

Athena went to take a step towards him but Sango stopped her and said, "I thought you cared little for anything less then a full bred demon. Did you not constantly fight your younger brother attempting to kill him."

"Yet I never did, now did I?" Sesshomaru said, evenly.

"Not from lack of trying." Sango said.

"Or perhaps I did care for my younger brother but was to proud and angry at our father to show it? Did I not organize a storm on Naraku's castle when I learned that my brother and his woman had died? Did I not first try to bring them back but they were to far gone for me to do so by the time I got to this village?" Sesshomaru said.

Sango looked confused and Athena took that opportunity to walk past her and stopped halfway between Sango and Sesshomaru and asked, "What do you mean bring them back?"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly as he whispered, "You're..."

Athena looked at him confused and in the next instant he recovered himself and said, "The sword my father left me can bring people back from death but I did not reach them in time." Then in the next instant he was in front of Athena and he handed her several jewel shards, "These belong to you now."

Athena nodded and she did the same thing she had before and gasped when the jewel was then whole. She looked up at him as he said, "I was here when Kaede returned and she gave me the shard to safeguard, she knew I also had the ones that Naraku had taken."

Athena looked up at Sesshomaru and said, "It is said that the completed Jewel can grant any wish. Please, I'd like to try something."

Sesshomaru looked at her and asked, "What?"

"I want to bring back all of the people that died fighting this Naraku. I want to bring back my parents perhaps if we combined your sword and a wish on this Jewel..." Athena said, trailing off.

Sesshomaru nodded and he extended out his sword. Athena nodded and held the jewel with one hand and the other she placed on Sesshomaru's. Sango watched in amazement as a bright light engulfed them both. The light engulfed the entire area and when it faded Sango gazed around and saw that the clearing was crowded with people. Sesshomaru held Athena in his arms, the Sacred Jewel around her neck and Sango's gaze then came to a familiar red kimono.

"Inu-Yasha! Kagome!" Sango shouted.

The two gazed at her and at everyone around them and Kagome asked, "Sango, what happened?"

"Your daughter came back through the well and she and Sesshomaru just brought everyone back!" Sango said.

Inu-Yasha and Kagome then turned to see Sesshomaru holding their daughter and ran to him. He gazed down at her and said, "Don't worry, she's fine. I think that all of this may have just been a little much for her. She wielded our father's fang."

"She's all grown up. Our little baby girl is all grown up." Kagome whispered, lightly touching her daughter's hair.

"And without even trying she's warmed her Uncle's heart." Sesshomaru said.

"And made me look like a fool." Sango whispered, "I thought he was going to kill her for the sword."

Inu-Yasha glared at Sesshomaru and said, "What's with you being so nice Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru glared at him and said, "I've changed since your death eighteen years ago."

Before Inu-Yasha could retort the familiar voice of Miroku shouted, "You're all back. Kagome, Inu-Yasha, and Kaede... how?"

Ayamei was standing next to Miroku and she rushed down towards her friend. Concern on her face and she said, "What happened to Athena?"

"You came from our time didn't you." Kagome said, gazing at her kindly.

"Yes, I am a Geisha and Athena is my best friend." Ayamei answered then she took a closer look at Kagome and said, "Wait a minute... you're Athena's mom! At least... you look just like the pictures Mrs. Higurashi showed us."

Kagome nodded her head and was about to say something when they realized they weren't alone. She turned and saw many different demons and humans and realized they would all need explanations to. She looked to Sesshomaru and said, "Will you please take Athena and her friend to the Village with Kaede. Explain things to them and we'll explain things to the people out here."

Sesshomaru nodded his head and Sango offered Kilala as transport. Kaede and Ayamei got onto Kilala and Sesshomaru carried Athena and they went off to the village. Things were going to be extremely complicated for awhile.

Chapter Two

A few days have passed and everything had been explained to everyone. Sesshomaru had surprisingly stayed with the group not bothering to offer any reason why he chose to do so. Athena had given Inu-Yasha back the sword and Kagome the jewel shard. They had brought Ayamei back to their time and brought the news to their family that Kagome and Inu-Yasha had been brought back to life. They even found out that the person that she thought had been stealing the necklace had actually been Shippo wanting to use it to find a way back in time to do what they had already done. They promised to come and visit him in their time and he decided to stay at the Shrine.

Athena had now been in the feudal era for a week and had been getting lessons on swordplay and how to use the miko powers she had never realized she had. She was currently sitting in a nearby hot spring thinking about all that had happened and how much her life had already changed. They had cut the jewel in half and now both she and her mother wore half of the jewel so that they could easily go back and forth between the times. So much had happened and it seemed that her father and Uncle Sesshomaru had finally come to some kind of terms and were actually getting along. Her mother and Sango couldn't get over that but Athena couldn't see why that was. Her Uncle seemed to be a great guy to her and she couldn't picture him doing half the things that she was told he once did.

Athena slipped under the steaming water completely relaxed. It felt so good. She came back up and heard a sharp intake of breath. Athena turned and saw a man clad in fur and she grabbed a nearby towel and covered herself.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." The man began, and he sniffed the air then said, "You smell like Kagome but different."

"Kagome is my Mother." Athena answered, she had met so many of her mother's friends.

The man looked down at her and Athena said, "Do you mind turning around so I can get out of here and get dressed?"

The man turned and Athena got out and quickly pulled her clothes on. She had swapped out her school uniform and grabbed some of her regular clothes when she was at home. She had brought jeans and a black spaghetti strapped shirt with her as well as a white button down shirt and some socks and her hiking boots with her.

"I'm all dressed now." Athena said.

The man turned back around and walked towards her. Athena took a step back and found herself against a boulder as the man stopped in front of her. He gently tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and said, "I'm Koga of the Wolf Demon tribe."

Athena looked down and said, "I'm Athena, you're making me uncomfortable Koga of the Wolf Demon tribe."

Koga gently lifted her chin up and said, "I don't mean to make you uncomfortable."

Athena blushed slightly as Koga took a step closer to her and said, "You're so beautiful."

Koga gently placed a hand on her cheek and leaned his head forward. Athena's eyes were wide and his eyes stayed with hers as he brought his lips closer to hers. Athena closed her eyes an instant before his lips tasted hers. His kisses were chaste and she felt his arms encircle around her as he brought her closer against him. Athena shivered slightly as a wave of pleasure swept over her. The next instant Koga's tongue was licking her lips, urging them to part.

Athena found herself parting her lips and allowing Koga's tongue the entrance it sought. Her head swam with pleasure and then...

"Koga! Get off of my daughter!" Inu-Yasha shouted.

Koga stepped back and Athena blinked. She couldn't believe that had just happened. She had just been kissed with such passion and then caught by her Father who she knew had a bit of a temper. Inu-Yasha strode forward and picked up Athena and said, "Stay away from my daughter. She isn't her mother."

With that said, Inu-Yasha turned and Athena watched as Koga watched him leave with her. He smirked and waved to Athena and Athena smiled and waved back. After awhile Inu-Yasha said, "Stay away from Koga. He's only going after you because you smell a lot like your mother and resemble her a bit. He claimed to have been in love with your mother and tried to steal her from me many times but after we were wed he and I came to a truce but I won't let him take you."

"Fine. Can you put me down now?" Athena asked.

Inu-Yasha set her down and they walked the rest of the way back home in silence. Athena entered their home and said, "Mom I'm going back to our time for a bit."

Kagome looked from her daughter to Inu-Yasha and asked, "Did something happen?"

"She was almost..." Inu-Yasha started.

"I was going to go home tomorrow anyways. Koga showing up has nothing to do with my decision. Besides, you want me to stay away from him... don't you Dad? He can't get to me at our time now can he? It's not like he was hurting me." Athena said, almost shouting at her dad.

Athena blinked then said, "I'm sorry Dad. That's not like me to shout at my elders. I apologize."

Kagome blinked and asked, Inu-Yasha, "Inu-Yasha, what happened with Koga?"

"He was trying to seduce our daughter. He was kissing her by where she had just been bathing at the hot springs." Inu-Yasha said.

As her parents talked Athena grabbed her pack and slipped out. She saw her Uncle and called over to him, "Uncle Sesshomaru, will you please walk with me to the well? If you don't have anything else to do and you'd like to that is"

Jaken was standing with Sesshomaru and started to say, "Lord Sesshomaru has better things to do with his time then to..."

Sesshomaru simply walked forward and offered his elbow to his niece and asked, "What is my brother howling about now?"

Athena giggled and said, "He's upset because he saw someone kissing me."

Sesshomaru nodded and asked, "Who?"

"Koga of the Wolf Demon Tribe." Athena answered.

"Do you like him?" Sesshomaru asked.

"It doesn't matter if I do or not. Dad's forbidden me from seeing him again. He says Koga is only after me because he didn't get my Mom." Athena answered.

Sesshomaru nodded and they walked part of the way in silence. When they were fairly close to the clearing the well was in Sesshomaru said, "Athena, do what your heart tells you to. If you listen to your heart you won't have many regrets later in life."

Athena sighed and said, "Thank you Uncle Sesshomaru. I barely know Koga so I don't even know how I feel about him. But... I can't go against my parents..."

They were at the well and Athena sat down on the edge of it and looked up at her Uncle and said, "I don't know what to do. Perhaps if I spend a few days there it'll clear my head."

Sesshomaru nodded and asked, "When will you be coming back. I'll meet you here."

Athena thought about it and said, "I'll be back in three days. I'll come back at about mid-day of the third day starting tomorrow."

Sesshomaru nodded and was about to say something when a familiar voice said, "Wait! Don't go yet!"

They both turned to see Koga running towards them. He came to a halt right in front of them and Athena almost fell back into the well except Sesshomaru grabbed her arm so she wouldn't. He looked at Koga steadily and said, "Say what you need to say but do so quickly. Athena is a girl that follows social customs and her Father has forbidden her to see you."

Koga nodded and he said, "I'm not chasing after you because of who your mother is. I was captivated by you when I saw you. I just wanted you to know that."

Athena nodded her head, she believed him yet she didn't know if she could go against the father she'd wondered about all these years. The one teaching her how to wield the Tetsaiga and the one that only wanted her to be safe. She looked up at her Uncle and nodded to him and then said, "I believe you Koga of the Wolf Demon Tribe but I need to go back and think everything through. I have responsibilities as the Priestess of the shrine back in the time my Mother came from, the time I was raised in."

Koga nodded and said, "I'll stay here until you return."

Athena looked to Sesshomaru and said, "Uncle would you try to reason with Koga. I don't want my father and him fighting because of me."

Sesshomaru nodded and with that Athena leaned back as she fell through the well and through time. She landed on her feet and started climbing up the ladder. She found Shippo sleeping against the door. Athena couldn't help but smile at the sight. She walked up silently then knelt beside him and quietly said, in his ear, "Shippo, how can I get out if you're blocking the door."

Shippo started and Athena couldn't help but giggle and he blushed and said, "Your grandmother asked me to wait for you. She figured you'd be coming back soon."

Athena smiled and got to her feet and said, "Mom was right. Grandma has a sixth sense about these things."

"Your Uncle Sota went back home and your Grandmother has been spoiling me something awful. She really missed you though." Shippo said as he opened the door.

Athena nodded her head and said, "I missed her to. I don't know what to do. I want to get to know my parents, my place is with them as their daughter but I can't leave my grandmother alone. Uncle Sota has no interest in shrine work. He wants to run his dojo."

They walked together in silence and Shippo said, "You could continue to go back and forth every few days. You could teach me what to do and while you're gone I could manage."

Athena hugged Shippo and said, "That's a great idea Shippo!"

Shippo hugged her close to him and Athena looked up and said, "Thanks Shippo."

Shippo nodded his head and was about to say something when instead he bent his head down and kissed her. Athena blinked as Shippo stepped back and looked down at her and said, "If there's one thing I learned from your parents, it's not to let the one you care about slip away from you."

Athena nodded her head and allowed Shippo to lead her into the house. Her Grandmother beamed at them and said, "Good, you're home. I was just putting dinner on the table."

Athena sat down in the chair that Shippo pulled out for her and he sat down next to her and across from her Grandmother. Athena quietly ate her food and her Grandmother glanced from Shippo to Athena and asked, "Athena, is something wrong. You're quieter than usual. I figured you would be bursting to tell me everything that's been happening in the feudal era."

"I'm sorry Grandma I was just deep in thought." Athena said with a smile, "Mom's teaching me how to use my miko gifts and Dad's been teaching me how to wield the Tetsaiga. He's thinking of getting a sword like his made for me and Kaede's been teaching me about different plants. Uncle Sesshomaru's been training me to but Mom and Dad don't know that. It's our secret because Dad's uncomfortable with me spending to much time with Uncle Sesshomaru. Oh! And Sango's been teaching me about how to recognize different demons and Miroku's been sharing some of his philosophies with me."

"Sounds like you're learning a lot and getting a lot of life experience." Grandmother said.

"Yea, you could say I'm learning a lot of life experiences." Athena said, managing a small smile, "May I be excused. I'm kinda tired."

"Of course dear." Grandmother said.

Athena cleared off her dishes and said, "Call me when you're done and I'll clear the table off."

"It's okay, I'll do it." Shippo said with a smile.

Athena nodded her head and headed upstairs to her room. She didn't know what to do. She sighed as she gazed out of her open window. She leaned out of the window and took in a deep breath of air, her eyes closed. When she opened her eyes she found Koga in the tree in front of her window.

"What are you doing here?" Athena whispered, as she moved further into her room.

Koga slipped in through the window and said, "I followed you. I'm not sure how I was able to but I did."

"You shouldn't be here." Athena said, taking a seat on her desk chair.

"I know but I had to follow you." Koga said.

Athena shook her head and asked, "Why?"

Koga was about to answer when her door opened and Shippo walked in with a slice of cake on a plate. Koga whipped around and both went, "What's he doing here!"

Athena sighed and said, "Shippo lives here at the shrine now and Koga followed me through the well somehow."

Shippo walked past Koga and handed Athena the piece of cake and said, "You looked like you needed this. I hope my actions earlier haven't upset you."

"What actions?" Koga asked.

Athena set the plate on her desk and buried her head into hands. She didn't need this right now that's why she had come back here. To get away from it.

She looked up as Shippo said, "I kissed her when I was walking her back to the shrine."

Athena knew what Koga was going to do almost seconds before he started to take action. Athena immediately leapt up in-between the two as Koga's fist landed on her stomach. She winced slightly and said, "There will be no fighting here. I'm not either of your guys' girlfriend so neither of you have the right to hurt the other."

Shippo held her, as she had fallen back slightly and asked, "You okay?"

Athena stood back on her own and said, "I'm fine."

"That hit wasn't meant for you Athena." Koga said, quietly.

"I know for who that hit was meant for but if I hadn't have intervened you two would be brawling in this room right now. I won't have that in my Grandmother's house or at this shrine. I came back here to think everything over in peace but it doesn't look like I'm going to be able to do that here now does it?" Athena said as she moved around her room packing some clothes, "Now don't either of you follow me out of this house."

Athena walked down the stairs and the two followed her. She walked down into the living room and said, "Grandmother, I'm going to go to a friend's house for the night will you keep these two here. This is Koga from the Wolf Demon Tribe, he followed me through the well."

Grandmother nodded and said, pleasantly, "Why don't you two boys join me here on the couch. I could use some company for this movie."

The two took a seat on either side of her Grandmother and Athena walked out of the house. Athena sighed heavily as she headed down the street. She was heading towards the okia of her friend Ayamei. Her Grandmother probably knew that was where she was going but she knew that she wouldn't tell the two boys. After a few moments she reached the okia and rang the chimes. After a few moments a new maid answered the door and Athena bowed respectfully and said, "My name is Higurashi Athena. I know that Ayamei is out at the tea house but may I ask the honor of waiting for her return."

"Wait here and I will go and ask the Lady of the house." The maid said, as she closed

Athena nodded her head. She knew that the lady of the house would have no problem with her waiting for Ayamei but she did know that the lady would have a problem with the maid having her wait outside. As if she summoned the Lady's voice she heard her say, "And you had her wait outside the front gate?!!!"

Moments later the lady herself opened the door and said, "Please come in Priestess Athena. It's been a while since you've come around. Perhaps, while you are here, you will bless this house and the new girls so that they may be even half as successful as Ayamei."

Athena smiled and said, "Lady Mother I would love to bless your house and your girls, free of charge of course. You know I think of your family as my family."

The Lady Mother smiled and said, "Please then, come and put your things in the guest room. You'll stay over of course yes?"

Athena smiled and said, "Of course. I'll just change into my Priestess uniform and begin the blessing."

Lady Mother smiled and led her into the guest room and said, "I'll wait outside in case you need assistance."

Athena smiled as Lady Mother left and closed the door behind her. Athena quickly changed and walked out the door. She smiled at Lady Mother and blessed the house going from room to room. She was then shown the two new girls, one had been the girl that answered the door the other looked somewhat afraid and unsure as to what was going on. Athena blessed the first girl and knew then that this girl was going to be the greatest geisha yet. She turned to the other and gently placed her hands on the other girl as she gazed up at her she knew, this girl was not meant to be a geisha, but a priestess.

Athena turned to Lady Mother and said, "I've blessed the first girl and she is destined to become The Greatest Geisha we've yet to see if she is focused and follows a strict lesson. This young one, however, is not meant to be geisha but a priestess. Lady Mother, if you would like, I would give you twice over the price you paid for this girl."

Lady Mother nodded her head and Athena said, "I will also come back once a week to continue to bless this girl." Athena indicated the first girl.

Lady Mother smiled, an idea had obviously popped into her head, and said, "I would never dream of having you pay for this girl. Please, take this girl into your services I'll have the papers drawn up now. I would most definitely appreciate you coming and checking on our little Maiyu here. Everyone knows that your predictions and interactions with a Geisha make her career."

Athena smiled and said, "Thank you Lady Mother for your gracious compliments."

Lady Mother smiled and said, "Your modesty is touching."

Athena bowed her head once more in acceptance of the compliment and then knelt in front of the girl and asked, "What is your name little one."

The girl just hugged Athena and she held her close and said, "You're a sweet one."

"Her name is Hotaru." Maiyu said, "She's not good at much so I don't see how she'll make a good priestess."

Athena felt Hotaru tighten her grasp and gently placed Hotaru behind her and called on a bit of her miko powers to make her seem much taller than she was. She gazed down at Maiyu and said, "I said that you were destined to become the Greatest Geisha but if you do not learn kindness you will change your destiny. You must learn the balance of kindness and getting what you want. Between being dedicated and being vindictive."

"Perhaps you should go and practice your music." Lady Mother said, "Before you shame yourself further. It is ill fortune to question a priestess that has just blessed you."

Maiyu nodded, her cheeks red with shame and disappeared down the hallway. Lady Mother led Athena into her sitting room and Athena had Hotaru sit next to her. They chatted politely about this and that and about the news of her parents having been found. The papers were brought in and signed and shortly after Athena asked, "Lady Mother, may I borrow your phone so that I may phone a taxi. So late at night I don't believe it is safe to walk."

Lady Mother nodded and said, "No I don't mind at all but may I inquire as to why you've decided not to stay after all?"

Athena smiled and said, "I wish to begin training Hotaru tomorrow along with our new hand."

Lady Mother nodded and said, "I'll bring you home myself."

Athena nodded and gathered the now sleeping Hotaru in her arms while a servant helped to slip her bag onto her arm. Athena followed Lady Mother to her car and laid Hotaru in the backseat before she got into the passenger seat. The drive was short and quick and Athena shifted Hotaru in her arms, so that the girl was mostly on her left side so that she could use her right hand to unlock the front door. Lady Mother waited until she had made it into the house before heading back home. Athena walked into the foyer and turned and locked the door. She slipped off her shoes and into her house slippers and slipped off Hotaru's shoes as well.

Athena carried Hotaru further into the house and noticed that Koga was sound asleep on the couch. She sighed before making her way towards the stairs, she was just about to start climbing up them when she felt someone's breath on the back of her neck. She turned and gazed up into the eyes of Koga.

"Have you taken in a pup?" Koga asked.

"It would seem so. She has promise as a priestess and she may even possibly be a miko as well." Athena answered.

Koga nodded and said, "You are like your mother in that. That's how she had been with Shippo."

"Well, I should get this little one up to bed." Athena said, as she started to turn back around.

"Let me help you." Koga said, as he gently took the sleeping girl from her.

Athena nodded and led the way up the stairs. She opened the bedroom door next to her own and walked over to the bed and pulled the covers back. Koga gently placed the girl on the bed and Athena tucked the covers in around the girl. Then they both crept out of the room silently. Athena then turned to Koga and said, "Goodnight."

She turned to go into her room but in the next moment she was lifted up as Koga carried her into the room, closing the door behind them. He set her down, in front of her door, his eyes reflecting something that seemed to be consuming him. She looked up at him and was about to say something when Koga's mouth was suddenly, and possessively, over her own. He held her close against him almost as if he wished to meld their bodies together as he backed her against the door.

For a moment, Athena was completely taken off-guard then she managed to slip her hands up and onto his chest. She gently pushed him back and said, "What... what was that all about."

Koga sniffed the air and said, "You enjoyed it, at least physically."

Athena reddened and said, "One's body responds to stimulants but that doesn't mean that it's right."

Koga looked at her confused and asked, "So you don't like it when I kiss you?"

"I... I don't know. I'm so confused." Athena said, "I kinda wanted to stay away from you and Shippo tonight so I could sort out everything. I barely know you or Shippo and the only thing I know of either of you I've heard of other people. Now both of you claim to have feelings for me so soon? That's not real."

Koga smiled down at her and whispered, in a husky voice, "It's not real?"

Athena blinked as Koga gently kissed her lips then started trailing kisses down her neck and then back up along the other side. And she lost herself into the make out session.


End file.
